


Timestamp 1: Settling in

by Indehed



Series: Vegas 'verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have to begin compromising as they settle into their duel roles of working together and being in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp 1: Settling in

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paulette for the beta.   
> This one takes place/begins two weeks after the end of Everyone has a Price

"Hey, come here, I got something for you." Steve said as he walked casually in the door of Danny's office.

"You come here if it's so important." Danny leaned back in his seat as Steve came in further, nodding his hellos to Chin and Kono who were currently in a meeting with Danny.

Steve put his hands out to the side and stopped a few paces behind Chin's chair. "What, you won't meet me halfway here? What happened to give and take in a relationship?"

"You're the one who came barging in here with something you think is fantastic that couldn't wait, so if you want a reaction you gotta impress me, babe." Danny finally leaned forward and put one elbow on his desk, letting the other hand stay free to flail around. 

"Okay, fine," Steve nodded and dug into his pockets. He came between Chin and Kono's seats, ignored their eye rolls at his dramatic flourish and placed something on the desk before backing up with a proud look on his face. "Huh? What do you think? It's good, right?"

Danny reached over, plucked the badge up from where Steve put it and inspected it, running a thumb over the metal. "This is a badge. It's like a police one, like the one I used to have except it's not. It's a fake badge."

"It's Pearl Operations and Security and that's your number."

"I can see that," Danny added, then he waved Steve round to him. "Come here."

Steve sighed and came round the table, braced a hand on the corner and leaned down so he could listen to Danny's mumbled aside. 

"Look, I know you have that thing with the holding down, you know? The thing with the wrists and the headboard, but if this is an extension of your cops and robbers fantasy-"

"Danny, I don't have a cops and robbers 'thing'." Steve interrupted. 

"You don't? You could've fooled me. I'm just saying you could have said something when I had a real police shield. What do you expect me to do with this thing?"

"Should we be hearing this?" Chin put in, almost forgotten about while Steve and Danny talked so closely. 

"Shush, cuz. We might learn something that'll come in handy one day," Kono batted her cousins arm.

All three men shot her near identical looks. Steve recovered the quickest and began pulling at Danny's pants. 

"Whoa, what the hell?"

"Shut up," Steve answered and then pulled back and the badge was attached to Danny's hip. "Looks good." He pulled up his t-shirt and now everyone could see he was wearing one too and he hooked his top behind it so it was fully on display now. He reached into the never-ending pocket spaces in his cargoes and pulled out two more, checked them then handed them over to the other two in the room. "I got them for everybody on the team, and not just the four of us. They're more practical."

"Practical?" Kono asked while holding on to hers. 

There was the sound of a snap as Danny took his off his waist and Steve made a grab for it. "Yes," Steve heaved as he fought Danny's outstretched arm to get a hold of the badge again. "The lanyard ID badges slap you in the chest and face when you run. They get in the way. These don't." He won the battle and somehow Danny was now on his feet and Steve in his chair. While Danny contemplated how the hell the ninja had done it, Steve had a hold of his waistline again and was reattaching the badge.

"It's ridiculous," Danny argued. "Now we really do look like rubber guns."

"Hey, people see these things, they think we're security, or cops or whatever and they think twice about doing something stupid in my place, okay? Deterrents are a good thing."

"Yes, they are," Danny agreed, but he wasn't going to let his point go yet. "But with something like this, they also see us coming and can escape to plan something bigger another day; or they can more easily track all our movements. Lanyards don't immediately say good guys, they can say businessman at a conference."

Steve stood and towered over Danny, crossing his arms and staring him down, both knowing that neither would actually win unless someone stepped it up. And in that moment, Danny knew what was coming, knew a mile off because this was Steve and in a second, Danny was going to have no choice but to wear the thing and be happy.

"I forget," Steve began, screwing up his face dramatically. "Who is it that owns this hotel? Who's your boss? I think it begins with an 'M'."

Danny shook his head and turned away as Kono put her hand up and spoke. "That would be McGarrett…. boss," she added as she pulled her hand down and didn't meet Danny's eyes as he looked at her as a traitor.

"No, the word I was looking for was 'me'. But you were close." Steve leaned forward. "You're wearing it, Danny. That's an order."

"I kinda like it," Chin said.

"Thank you, Chin," Steve smiled as he turned to see the two cousins put their's on. He turned back to Danny, who had been gripping his ready to pull it off the first chance he got, his shoulders tense. 

He sighed and pulled his hand away. "You're a dictator, you know that? Emphasis on the di-"

"Whoa, hey," Steve cut him off. "You do realize you're talking to your boss, right?"

"Yeah, I know. My boss is the same guy who will be sleeping on a couch tonight."

"Ah, I don't think so," Steve reasoned, one arm over his chest while the other leaned on it and pointed at Danny while he kept a smug smile on his face. "Work and home life kept separate. You're the one who wanted that. You can't blame me at home for something that pissed you off at work. That was the deal."

Danny had put that stipulation into place on his second day at work as Head of Security at the Pearl, and that had been two weeks ago. "I put that in place because you kept dropping hints about christening this office. Anvil sized hints. You felt me up when you leaned over me to get a password sorted on the computer."

"I did not need to hear that," Chin said, muffled behind a hand.

Steve flung his hands to the side, showing them empty. "You want to put me on the couch tonight for something you don't like here, then you gotta retract your rule. Ball's in your court."

"I hate you, so much." Goddamn McGarrett and his manipulations. They always made Danny's teeth grind but he loved the guy, even for his faults. Danny glanced at the clock on his desk and then began moving. "Fine. You win."

"Really?" Steve asked, about to grab for Danny's waist as he passed him, but Danny dodged out of the way. 

"Yup," Danny walked backwards to the door. "Guys, meeting adjourned, got to head to the next one and I can't be late. Steve, I'll see you at home and don't worry, I won't hold this against you. You can sleep in the bed tonight."

He went out of the door, closing it behind him, but he stayed there, wanting to hear the reactions on the inside. He needed the intel; he needed to know if Steve was truly up to something. 

"Nice try," Chin said.

"What?" Kono asked. "Wait, are you saying these badges are part of an elaborate play to get Danny mad at you so you can get him to lift some dumbass rule about PDAs at work?"

"The badges are better than the lanyards," Steve answered. "For all the reasons I stated."

"That wasn't a no," Kono said, a sly tone in her voice. She didn't buy it and Danny didn't either from where he was listening in.

"I was a Navy SEAL, Kono. We maximize our resources; combine our goals for the best possible outcome for everyone involved."

"In other words," Chin put in, "you kill two birds with one stone."

"That too," Steve laughed. 

"Think you'll wear him down?" Chin asked. 

"SEALs don't give up," was Steve's answer.

Danny took the time to walk away before the others came out. He didn't want to risk hanging around the corridor too long like this before someone else wondered what was going on - eavesdropping at his own office. He heard what he needed to. Steve could keep trying as much as he wanted; Danny was _**not**_ going to relent.

*

_Two weeks later…_

"Hey, hey," Danny dragged Steve into the empty conference room and in a second, Steve was back on him, pushing him up against the closed door and sucking on one of his favorite spots behind Danny's ear by his hairline. "I relented, okay? It took you two weeks but you got there and wore me down. But that didn't mean you could just accost me in a corridor where anyone could see."

"What did you have in mind?" Steve asked before kissing Danny, a few quick pecks before pulling back just enough to see in his eyes.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be in private," he hissed out the last few words.

Steve pulled back a little more, but kept Danny secure in his arms. He looked around. "There's no one here but us. That's pretty private."

"Not at first," Danny slapped Steve's chest.

Steve shifted his stance, inadvertently pushing Danny's legs farther apart as he did so. He leveled his eyes on Danny. "Everyone knows we're in a relationship. Everyone knows I love you, and you love me. What's so wrong with a few people seeing us kissing in the corridor? Are you ashamed of it or something?"

"Do not," Danny warned as he saw Steve's puppy dog expression. The one that knew he was accusing Danny of thinking something that he wasn't, but putting it out there anyway. "Of course I'm not ashamed, I just. It's awkward for the people who have to see that, is all. It's them I'm thinking about."

"You have a problem with people kissing in public?"

"Kissing? No, I don't. You kiss me in public all the time when we're out at events and stuff. But right now we're at work, and you including hands and hip rolls and those little moans of yours, it's no longer just kissing, okay?"

"I wasn't going to fuck you up against the wall, if that's what you were worried about," Steve said, amusement shining through.

Danny leveled a look at Steve. "Look. I love you, okay? I do," he rubbed his hands up and down Steve's arms. "And last night I relented to fudging our work and private lives but when I did that I was compromising. You gotta do that too. Stop thinking about these things in our relationship as missions and think about me for a change okay?"

"I do think about you," Steve's face grew concerned and Danny knew Steve never meant to hurt him in anything. 

"I know," Danny reassured. "Just… look, your control issues are like a big planet sized cloud over us that demands attention and I'm used to it and fine with it, but you gotta give me something in return here, huh?"

"So you just want things to be behind closed doors, but everyone acknowledges that it's happening."

"Pretty much, yeah. The overt things anyway. These last two weeks have been a learning curve and I am officially admitting that a complete separation of our lives hasn't been working out for multiple reasons…"

"That sounds an awful lot like you saying I was right but I won't put words in your mouth."

"Shut it. Let's just take it slow. We'll get there... get used to things, let other people get used to things and I'm begging you, please, let's not embarrass Grace. She'll be a teenager soon, I do not need to hear a litany of 'ew gross' every time she sees us."

"I can do that."

"You can?" Danny asked, a little wary.

"I can," Steve nodded, cupping Danny's face in his hands and moving in for a lingering touch of lips. "And since we still have a little bit of time, let's go to my office, lock the door, and make out for ten minutes." He grabbed Danny's hand and opened the door, checking both ways to see if people were looking. 

Danny couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "Dope."

**Author's Note:**

> There is more to come in the 'verse. This timestamp is a little bit of a precursor for a larger story that I'm working on and will begin posting soon. It's another epic and I'm regretting it already but the story needs out of my brain or it'll explode...


End file.
